


Til the Casket Drops

by DawnieWrites



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bathtub, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, soviet soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnieWrites/pseuds/DawnieWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decompressing after a mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til the Casket Drops

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this image: http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ma9eatPvuJ1rf44meo1_400.jpg  
> Title taken from the song by ZZ Ward: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXtNS1shJFk&feature=kp

Natasha doesn’t bother closing the bathroom door behind her, she just starts stripping out of her tactical suit, kicking her boots off first to land near the door before pulling the zipper down and sliding the material off of her arms and down to her hips. She opens up the spout in the tub and stopping the drain before turning to inspect herself in the mirror. There’s a nasty-looking gash on the left side of her face, a little too close to her eye for comfort. She presses two fingers gingerly against the bruising around it and sighs, sliding her suit the rest of the way off.

She adds some liquid bubble bath and a salt bomb to the rising water in the tub before she strips completely, leaving her underwear on the floor next to the hamper with her suit. As the tub finishes filling with warm water, she opens up the medicine cabinet and pulls out an armful of basic first aid supplies, arranging them neatly on the counter. Once she’s finished, she turns off the water and steps into the tub, sliding down underneath the bubbles into the soothing hot water until only her head is bobbing above the surface.

Natasha shuts her eyes, relaxing into the water. She is jerked into full awareness by the snick of the front door closing. She sits up straight, pressing her back against the edge of the porcelain tub.

“Natalia?” she relaxes at the sound of James’ voice.

“Bathroom,” she calls back; a moment later he appears in the doorway, his boots already off, probably left by the front door. “Join me?” she invites, holding out a hand. James smiles softly, shaking his head, but steps forward and takes her hand nonetheless. She raises herself to her knees and helps him undress fully, tossing his tac suit in the pile with her own before he slides into the tub across from her. He hums softly in satisfaction and then frowns, reaching out an arm to pull her into his lap.

“What is it?” she asks quietly, hands combing through his hair, scratching gently at his scalp. He doesn’t answer, just brings his right hand up to gently circle her neck and collarbone, rubbing gently at the ugly ring of bruised skin left behind in the wake of their mission.

“Too close,” he whispers, both arms falling to wrap around her waist and pull her firmly against him “almost lost you again.”

“Hey,” she soothes, her own arms wrapping loosely around his neck, left hand curling in the hair at the nape his neck. “I’m not going anywhere,” she promises against his hair, “not without you.”

James doesn't answer, just holds her a little tighter, and Natasha squeezes back, the two of them sitting wrapped up in each other until the bubbles begin to disappear and the water starts to cool.


End file.
